Saved by Relatives: Teru's Brother and Cousin Arrive!
Previously: The Heist Begins: Entering Crystopolis Caught Oh crud, thought Takeshi as the security guard had them stop. "You're Nasashi and Takeshi," said the guard, directing the names at Sei and Hikaru. "Yeah," said Hikaru, "and?" "You're under arrest!" "For?" asked Sei. "You know what for. Now come with me." said the guard, pulling out a sword. Takeshi sighed and was instantly behind the guard. He hit the guards neck, and he fell. Takeshi then put him in a closet and shut the door. It had taken him 5 seconds. "I could have done it faster," said a smiling Sei. Everyone rolled their eyes at his boasting. The Swords They then walked calmly to the sword display. Inside were 3 swords. 2 were shadow blades, the other was an ancient fiery sword. One shadow blade had the name Urufutsume on it, the other had the name Higuresama. The ancient blade had the name Infernal Sword on it. Takeshi, Senna, and Teru each grabbed one of the blades. Senna grabbed Urufutsume, Takeshi grabbed Higuresama, and Teru grabbed the Infernal Sword. Each blade felt like it was made for them. Suddenly, a tourist shouted, "thief!" and everyone turned to look at them. A hidden door opened up and guards stepped out and surrounded them. Senna, Takeshi, and Teru swung at the guards. Each guard was knocked out cold. Takeshi then said, "Head to the door!" and raced through the hidden door into the heart of the militay base. Everyone else eventually caught up and Hikaru asked, "Why did we go into here, and what is here anyways?" "It's a secret military base, and they have Ryun, which is why we're here," said Takeshi everyone looked surprised, except for Sei. Hikaru then became serious and everyone else did as well and everyone ran as fast as possible, getting ready to save a friend. Saved They raced through the base, searching for Ryun, every once and a while they would come across guards and knock them out. They finally found Ryun strapped to a wall in one room, eating a sandwich. "Took you long enough," grumbled Ryun as he ate. "Look who's talking," said Sei, "Old age is getting to ya isn't it Ryun?" Ryun was quiet after that and Takeshi walked up and slashed the chains that bound Ryun. Ryun was still weak, he only got one meal every 2 days. Hikaru helped Ryun up and they slowly walked to the door. Ryun slowed them down signifigantly, but they still managed to get half-way through without trouble. Then, out of no where, a dart flew out of the shadows and hit Ryun. Ryun collapsed instantly and Hikaru struggled to keep Ryun on his feet. Then, more guards came out of the shadows and suddenly, an army surrounded them. They set up barrier generators and trapped the group inside. Sei confidently shot at it with an energy blast, but it reflected back at him and he had to block. "Oh great," said Sei,"We might kill each other trying to get out of this." The guards smiled they then just waited for someone to get killed. "Ugh, of all the ways to die," said Senna. Takeshi smiled, "Don't worry, I figured this would happen, I've got backup." Everyone stared at him as they wondered what he had in mind and as if to answer he called out, "Now!" A blast of lightning hit 2 of the generators, destroying them. The other 2 were destroyed by a blast if wind-enhanced fire. Teru gasped in realization and groaned, "Oh great, of all the people you could have asked, you bring the 2 people more annoying than you Takeshi." Takeshi smiled as 2 people dropped from the ceiling, a boy and a girl. The boy looked incredibly like Teru, except with semi-long curly hair. The girl had light brown skin and dark blue hair. The boy looked at Teru and said, "Hey little brother." The girl looked at Teru and said, "Hey Teru." Sei looked at the two newcomers and asked, "Who the heck are they?" Teru sighed, "They're Takeo Kagami and Yukiko Kiyomi. Takeo is my brother, and Yukiko is my cousin." Takeshi then said, "Explain later, fight now." Now that the barrier was down, Everyone attacked while Hikaru protected Ryun. The army didn't stand a chance, and it was over in less than a minute. Hikaru then said, "Everybody, over here!" Everyone ran to Hikaru's side, but just as they left, a lone guard shot at Takeshi, the blast hit both of Takeshi's swords and both broke in half. Takeshi furiously shot a cryobomb at the guard, freezing him. Then, they teleported away. Next: Swords Destroyed and Created: Shimohigure is Made